Simplify the expression. $-4n(-2n+2)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-4n}$ $ = ({-4n} \times -2n) + ({-4n} \times 2)$ $ = (8n^{2}) + (-8n)$ $ = 8n^{2} - 8n$